wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wolni Handlarze
thumb|272px|Symbol kaprów imperialnychWielu pospolitych ludzi boi się latać przez Osnowę. Wielu też boi się latać nawet z prędkością podświetlną. Wolą wegetować na planetach, święcić dobre imię swojego Imperatora, a w razie potrzeby - chwycić za jakiś karabin laserowy i odeprzeć atak ze strony agresywnych Xenos. Niemniej majestatyczne Imperium Człowieka, będące największą potęgą w galaktyce nigdy nie rozrastałoby się i nie rozwijało, gdyby nie jedna ważna grupa. Mianowicie chodzi tutaj o Wolnych Handlarzy, kapitanów jednostek pracujących jako kaprowie imperialni. Są oni wysoce autonomiczni w wielu przypadkach. Choć brak im niektórych technologii, jakie posiadają Adeptus Astartes, albo dużej władzy jak wszechobecna oraz autokratyczna Inkwizycja, to jednak stanowią wyjątkową grupę - mogą mieć statki z napędem osnowowym, latać wzdłuż i wszerz po galaktyce oraz napadać kolonie obcych lub zbyt bogatych i uniezależniających się od państwa obywateli. Ci korsarze nie są karani przez prawo, posiadają własne dynastie, armie, drużyny oraz majątki. Jednak mają obowiązek zgłaszać się co roku do jakiejkolwiek planety Imperium, celem niejako aktualizacji swej działalności i wydłużenia sobie licencji, która obowiązuje przez jedynie imperialny rokGames Workshop twierdzi, że długość licencji może się różnic w zależności od tego, gdzie ją zrobiono.. Historia thumb|276px|Gdzie by tu zaatakować?Niewiele szczegółów jest w związku z pierwszą działalnością Wolnych Handlarzy. Prawdopodobnie ich początki sięgają Imperialnej Armii, organizacji z której pochodzi zarówno Astra Militarium, jak i Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna, a konkretniej czasu Wielkiej Krucjaty - ery na krótko po Wojnach Unifikacyjnych, kiedy to Bóg-Imperatorchoć on zaprzeczał swojej boskości to współczesna władza za taką istotę go uznała, patrz Imperialny Kult oraz Niosący Słowo zjednoczył wszystkie planety Układu Słonecznego i wyruszył ponownie jednoczyć rodzaj ludzki. Prawdopodobnie to w tym czasie pojawiły się pierwsze grupy Wolnych Handlarzy lub im podobnych. Podczas Herezji Horusa nie ma żadnych danych odnośnie jakichkolwiek Wolnych Handlarzy, zarówno imperialnych, jak i zdradzieckich. Po śmierci tegoż prymarchy zaczynają się pojawiać pewne wiadomości odnośnie tej frakcji. Rozrastające się państwo po wojnie domowej potrzebowało nowych terenów. I właśnie ludźmi którzy odkrywali nowe światy byli Wolni Handlarze. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do wielu rozmaitych ugrupowań imperialnych, jak Adeptus Terra, czy Inkwizycja, nie mogli oni przekraczać pewnych ograniczeń odnośnie siły i wielkości okrętu gwiezdnego. Mógł mieć najwyżej krążownik, ale nie potężniejsze okręty imperialne, jak pancernik klasy Pomsta (ang. Retribution-class), co ograniczyło działalność tej grupy. W M41 Wolni Handlarze dorastają powoli do pięt Inkwizycji, stanowiąc konkurencję. Czasami widuje się nawet Inkwizytorów, którzy stali się Wolnymi Handlarzami, jak na przykład Bronislav Czevak. Istnieje obawa, że któryś wywoła bunt wobec Imperium, albo co gorsza stanie się kultystą zagrażającego wszystkim istotom bóstwa Chaosu. Dysponują bowiem armią złożoną z rozmaitych regimentów, załogą na którą składają się członkowie Navis Nobilite, czy Adeptus Mechanicus, a nawet często Adeptus Astartes i Gwardii Imperialnej. Wolni Handlarze mają też na swoich usługach rozmaitych podludzi, między innymi Ogrynów oraz Xenos, jak na przykład Eldarów. Struktura organizacji Wolni Handlarze podzieleni są tak jak Imperialni Rycerze na rozmaite rody. W tej organizacji liczy się wiele rzeczy, a żeby udowodnić, że jest się lepszym od innego Handlarza, staje się z nim często do pojedynku. Grupa niejednokrotnie walczy na powierzchni planety, uważając to za bardziej honorowe zachowanie. Głowa rodziny jest kapitanem floty okrętów, przemierzających gwiezdną pustkę. Dziecko Wolnego Handlarza przejmuje po nim schedę i jest następcą armady pirackiej na usługach zaborczego oraz agresywnego Imperium. Gwarancja Handlu thumb|274px|Przykładowa Gwarancja HandluJeśli ktoś decyduje się pracować w tej profesji, albo nawet przedstawić władzom, że jest nim musi posiadać coś, bez czego kaper jest zwyczajnym kryminalistą, możliwym do aresztowania natychmiast jako buntownik oraz niebezpieczny terrorysta. Mianowicie chodzi tutaj o Gwarancję Handlu (ang. Warrant of Trade). Wydają ją urzędy wysokiego szczebla, a okazać ją należy w porcie, przez komputer albo przybyłym strażnikom. Ten gwarant wygasa po roku według miary imperialnej, dlatego na krótko przed jego końcem trzeba poprosić o nową, zaktualizowaną oraz spisaną na nowo. Załoga okrętu kosmicznego Żaden Wolny Handlarz nie obejdzie się bez załogi, wie to każdy kto nim jest. Dlatego w skład grupy kaperskiej wchodzi na pewno co najmniej jeden Nawigator, który kieruje okrętem, gdy ten wchodzi w Immaterium, celem dotarcia do celu z prędkością zdecydowanie szybszą niż nadświetlna. Do tego dochodzi Adept Mechanicus, który jest obowiązkowym załogantem na jakiejkolwiek jednostce kosmicznej. Z pewnością Handlarzom potrzebni są też psionicy. Co więcej w skład może wejść też Inkwizytor, Kosmiczny Marines, Gwardzista, Siostra Bitwy, a nawet nie-ludzie. Mowa tu o podludziach, mutantach i obcych. Najczęściej spotykanymi podludźmi są Ogryni oraz Ratlingi. W wyniku niemalże wytępienia przez Tyranidów rasy Squatów nie widuje się ich zbyt często, a jeśli już to raczej pojedynczych przedstawicieli. Wśród załogi nie spotkano Zwierzoludzi, od czasu gdy skorumpowana władza imperialna i Inkwizycja wygnali ich, uważając tych podludzi za sługi Chaosu. Nie ma wiadomości odnośnie innych istot, czy mutantów, jak na przykład Sensei. Odpowiedzialność thumb|left|214px|Jak widać to mała grupkaWraz z byciem Wolnym Handlarzem na barkach dowódcy spoczywa ciężar psychiki i lojalności załogi. Wszelki bunt lub herezje gaszone są krwawo, ale szybko. Wiadomo, że musi pilnować, aby wszyscy pozostawali lojalni wobec władz, albo by każdy chodził do ośrodka imperialnego kultu na pokładzie. Regularne ćwiczenia, wytrawna żywność oraz pilnowanie lojalności są niezbędne, niemniej również pilnowanie psioników, czy przebywających podludzi, oraz Xenos. Najbardziej represyjnymi wobec nich są Wolni Handlarze wywodzący się z szeregów tajnej policji imperialnej, zwanej w skrócie Inkwizycją. Wiadomo, że nieraz Wolni Handlarze pomagają wielu grupom w Imperium, jednakże nigdy nie powiązanych z Chaosem. Adeptus Arbites wielokrotnie zatrzymywali przemycających towar z kolonii na okręty kaprów, jednak zawsze ratowała ich oraz podkomendnych Gwarancja Handlu. Można powiedzieć, że dzięki łapówkom i lukom w prawie przemyt kwitnie dzięki nim. Nie można powiedzieć, że są oni jacyś nietykalni, ale wyjątkowo bogaci - już niemalże tak. Okręt do podróży kosmicznych Tak jak w zamierzchłych czasach każdemu piratowi na Terze potrzebny był okręt do abordażu i niszczenia wrogich jednostek morskich, tak i w 41. Milenium każdy Wolny Handlarz musi mieć co najmniej jeden okręt do podróży gwiezdnych. Jednakże Senatorum Imperialis postarało się, aby Ci ludzie nie odstąpili od Imperium oraz od światła Imperatora. Dlatego też specjalnie we współpracy z Inkwizycją podnieśli cenę za jednostki z napędem osnowiańskim, nie mogą mieć potężniejszych jednostek, niż Adeptus Astartes albo Inkwizycja, nie wolno im posiadać zbyt wielkich okrętów, jak na przykład zakazuje się im posiadania pancerników klasy Pomsta oraz nie wolno było nie posiadać kapliczek lub kościołów Boga-Maszyny albo nawet samego Imperatora. Tak więc Adeptus Terra w rzeczywistości pokazali razem z Inkwizycją kolejny dowód swojego totalitaryzmu, chęci wszechkontroli i zakłamania. Uzbrojenie Galaktyka to niebezpieczne miejsce, czego dowodzą liczne konflikty. Dlatego załoga jest zwykle wyposażona w rozmaity oręż osobisty. Wiadomo, że posiadają broń walki wręcz i na dystans. Ze źródeł i wizerunków wynika, że broń do walki wręcz nie ma zbytnich ograniczeń - zauważono miecze stalowe, łańcuchowe i energetyczne. O reszcie nie wiadomo, bo Wolni Handlarze preferują jednak taki oręż. Niemniej jeśli chodzi o broń palną różnorodność jest większa - są karabiny i pistolety laserowe, bolterowe, a nawet plazmowe, czasami jest też Melta. Walki i eksploracja gwiezdna Wolny Handlarz może walczyć o dowolną sprawę - o honor, pieniądze, puryfikację planety z obcych, w imię wiary, albo też dla rozrywki. Wachlarz powodów jest olbrzymi, prawie tak jak Imperium Człowieka. Można więc wszcząć wojnę na wiele sposobów, choć w większości dochodzi do utarczek z obcymi. Często są to Orkowie, Eldarzy, albo Tau, rzadziej inne rasy. Walki mogą przebiegać też pomiędzy rodami kaperskimi, głównie o honor. Odbywają się one wówczas na planetach, o ustalonej porze. Przypomina to niekiedy western z czasów, gdy na Terze pojawiały się nowoczesne, jak na ówczesną technologię, fabryki oraz hale produkcyjne, a kiedy to zasiedlano pustynny i suchy teren na jednym z kontynentów, nazywany Dzikim Zachodem. Wielokrotnie jednak Wolni Handlarze zasłużyli się nie tylko, jako dzielni wojownicy wielkiego państwa ludzi, ale też jako Ci, którzy na astromapach zapełniali białe plamy w każdym z Segmentum w galaktyce. Najczęściej prowadzono eksplorację na galaktyczną północ, czyli Segmentum Obscurus, gdzie niekiedy nie sięga zasięg Astronomican, a także na galaktyczny wschód, określany mianem Segmentum Ultima. Planety te muszą być zgłaszane władzy imperialnej, która dalej radzi co zrobić w takim przypadku. Istnieją niebezpodstawne przypuszczenia, że część znalezionych globów jest utajniana specjalnie, aby stanowiły kryjówki dla skarbów, albo też część bogactw na nich znalezionych jest podstępem transportowana na okręt kosmiczny, gdzie są trzymane z dala od ciekawskich oczu cywili, albo wścibskich inkwizycyjnych. Typy Wolnych Handlarzy Wolni Handlarze podzieleni są na rozmaite frakcje, w zależności od swojej przeszłości oraz rodzaju działania. Są więc następujące rodzaje: *Łotrzyk - choć zajmuje się oficjalnie handlem, to bardzo często można przyłapać Wolnego Handlarza na takim "handlu", czyli przemycaniu broni, relikwii, bogactw lub nielegalnych towarów. Adeptus Arbites zmuszeni są niestety albo go zignorować, albo dzięki łapówce zapewnić władze, że przybył tutaj legalnie i po należytym przeszukaniu pojazdów w poszukiwaniu kontrabandy, której nie stwierdzono. Kariera przemytnika jest u Wolnych Handlarzy jedną z tych, którą często wybierają byli złodzieje i zabójcy. *Książęta Handlowi - tak jak na dawnej Ziemi kupcy morscy obławiali się dzięki handlowi złotem i kamieniami szlachetnymi, tak i w M41 duża grupa osób z organizacji imperialnej postanawia handlować uczciwie. Zazwyczaj sprzedają uczciwie zdobyte lub nie skarby Xenos, antyczne technologie oraz wyjątkowe relikwie. Jednak Książęta Handlowi odrzucają często bezsensowną przemoc, w przeciwieństwie do Przemytników. Bardzo często zapuszczają się na planety, gdzie można znaleźć paleotechnologię z czasów Złotej Ery Technologii. Tą ścieżkę najczęściej wybierają dawni kupcy lub członkowie rodów arystokrackich. *Dyplomaci - nie wszyscy ludzie nienawidzą Xenos, ale też nie wszystkich oczywiście. Jeśli Imperium Człowieka potrzebuje jakichś sojuszników, to Dyplomaci się do tego najlepiej nadają. Są to Ci ludzie, których mózgów nie zindoktrynowano skutecznie propagandą Inkwizycji, wszechogarniającą wspaniałe dzieło Imperatora. Znają oni obce języki i mogą je przetłumaczyć, co pomaga dyplomatom z Adeptus Terra i skorumpowanej tajnej policji. Najczęściej Dyplomaci nawiązują bliskie relacje z Eldarami, których bolesna przeszłość jest niemalże podobna do ludzkiej. Po nich najczęściej udaje się dogadać z rasami należącymi do Dominium Tau. Brak źródeł odnośnie innych ras, ale wiadomo że żaden Wolny Handlarz, pozostający przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie negocjował nigdy z Mrocznymi Eldarami, Tyranidami, Chaosem, albo Orkami. Taką ścieżkę obierają zazwyczaj dawni politycy, naukowcy lub ksenobiolodzy, rzadziej członkowie Inkwizycji Imperialnej albo dawne Adepta SororitasGW twierdzi, że paru ex-Inkwizytorów będących dyplomatami istnieje. Prawdopodobnie jednym z nich jest Bronislaw Czevak.. *Odkrywca - na mapach Drogi Mlecznej znajduje się wiele białych plam, gdzie czają się tajne kolonie obcych, siedziby kultystów Chaosu lub macierzyste planety nowych Xenos. Odkrywcy często ustalają dzięki temu nowe astroszlaki handlowe, ale i nowe drogi przemarszu Floty i wojsk imperialnych. Można odkryć też wtedy jakiś demoniczny świat, albo planetę grobowiec. Taką ścieżkę najczęściej wybierają Ci Wolni Handlarze, którzy byli chętni do kreślenia w przeszłości map oraz byli zwiadowcami w Gwardii Imperialnej. *Misjonarze - wedle wielu ludzi Imperialne Kredo jest jedyną, niezaprzeczalną i ostateczną prawdą we wszechświecie. Główne zadanie Misjonarzy to szerzenie słów Imperatora, jakie ustanowiła bardzo skorumpowana już wiara, nazywana Imperialnym Kultem. Ewentualnie mogą to być też Kapłani Maszyny Adeptus Mechanicus, którzy głoszą kult Boga-Maszyny. Najczęściej jednak pojawiają się Ci, którzy wierzą w to pierwsze, toteż ich zadaniem jest szerzenie świętej wiary Imperium. Jest to najbardziej agresywna grupa Wolnych Handlarzy, rekrutują się z dawnych kapłanów tych dwóch imperialnych religii. Bardzo chętnie wprowadzają czystki na obcych, znajdujących się na rozmaitych planetach oraz atakują już zamieszkałe przez ludzi, pod pretekstem powstrzymywania szerzenia herezji. *Psychopaci - jest to najgorszy z możliwych typów Wolnych Handlarzy. Wedle plotek są oni nieobliczalni, często mówi się że usunięto im jakąś psioniką, albo innymi specyfikami litość i inne ludzkie cechy. Diaboliczni i wyjątkowo niemożliwi do przewidzenia. Taką ścieżkę wybierają często szaleńcy, mordercy i Ci, od których wzięła się nazwa tegoż odgałęzienia. Istnieje też pewna straszliwa legenda o tym, że paru takich Wolnych Handlarzy przeszło na stronę fałszywego boga nienawiści, krwi, mordu i wojny - Khorne'a. Jeśli to prawda, stwarzają w takim wypadku wyjątkowo śmiertelne zagrożenie, gdyż Wolni Handlarze mogą przecież posiadać własne armie. Znani Wolni Handlarze *Aspyce Chorda *Valerius Borodin *Sun Lee *Erasmus Haarlock *Sarvus Trask *Calligos Winterscale *Elucia Vhane Źródła *''Rogue Trader Rulebook'' (główne źródła): szczególnie strony w przedziale 322-330; *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (edycja czwarta); *''Farseer'', powieść Williama Kinga *''Rogue Trader: Flota Bitewna Koronus'' *''Rogue Trader: Bestiariusz Koronusa'' *''Rogue Trader Core Rulebook'' *''Rogue Star'', powieść Andy'ego Hoare'a *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader - Book of the Astronomican'' Przypisy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Organizacje Imperium Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze Kategoria:Frakcje pirackie